


with these hands i try to hold what i cannot seize

by xsprinkledheart



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: (coobie voice) because BEING RAND IS SUFFERING, I'm gonna tag as I go, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, So yeah, also lots of rat/cauthor content bc its LACKING!!, and in this instance it's legitimately relevant, and now im writing it, have a cursed? blessed? BLURSED au that no one in either fandom asked for, i'm sorry i couldn't resist using a meduka meguca quote, oopsie too many irrelevant tags that consist of me rambling about crap, this au began from dms w/ a pal on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsprinkledheart/pseuds/xsprinkledheart
Summary: All for balance is what they say. They claim that everything that happens is for entropy, but what happens when the world they claim they're saving is thrown off balance?These incubators - whatever they call themselves, whatever they are - are liars. Nothing more, nothing less.





	with these hands i try to hold what i cannot seize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insomnia_Productions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_Productions/gifts).

When he bores into the earth, something inside of Lews Therin breaks.

There has always been _something _kept beneath lock and chain there. It was there ever since he'd become a Puero Magus, yet no one knew what it was. All of the channelers knew that eventually one day a key would open up that lock, and waited for it.

Lews Therin knows what lurks under there. They all do.

They found out soon enough when the Incubators came. That is what the ones before them said: That it's the fate of a Puella Magi or a Puero Magus to go irreperably insane and become a witch or warlock, splitting their souls open and vomiting forth its contents to trap people in despair. 

Lews Therin knew that when he sealed the Dark One away. The taint on his Soul Gem has infected it, blotting out the bold brown that would shine bright. He does not use a Grief Seed to change it. He has already used enough of his power to seal Shai'tan away, and what would he have to go back to? No Ilyena. He has nothing.

The chains rip apart. The lock clicks open, quiet and unassuming. 

The balance between hope and despair equals zero. His Soul Gem shatters and morphs, and Lews Therin - or the mangled, broken body of the Puero Magi that was once Lews Therin - lies crumpled on the ground.

The warlock born from him manifests, a doppel spectre, and spreads its shadowy arms out into the air to blot out the sky.

_Faust. The dragon warlock with a vengeful nature. The warlock searches for something that he last lost, but cannot remember, and drags all life of the world into his barrier. He will never find what he is looking for. The only way to defeat this warlock is to give him what cannot be brought back, or make a simple wish to defeat him._

**Author's Note:**

> being rand is suffering
> 
> oKAY SO I DISCUSSED THIS W/ INSOMNIA_PRODUCTIONS OVER DMS ON TUMBLR AND NOW IM WRITING IT
> 
> if you cant tell kyubeys a fluffy bastard. also faust references galore, YEET - i.e. "lews therins warlock form is literally named faust"
> 
> basically this is: wheel of time au where the magic system is replaced with the magic system from puella magi madoka magica. puero maguses are male channelers, puella magi are female channelers.


End file.
